


Show Your Pride

by wayhaughtearper



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Pride2020, Sanvers-Freeform, Smut, lockdown - Freeform, sanvers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtearper/pseuds/wayhaughtearper
Summary: The coronavirus has changed the way we celebrate Pride. Here Alex and Maggie celebrate Pride a different way. Not set within canon.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Pride Event





	Show Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingSlowlyForAGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSlowlyForAGirl/gifts).



> Hope you enjoyed 
> 
> Happy Pride!

So far the COVID-19 virus had closed schools, stopped live events coming to National City venues and put a halt to everything involving crowds of more than ten people. The Alien bar was off limits during this time as well. Unfortunately the National City Pride Parade was cancelled and a different way of celebrating the day would have to be implemented.

Maggie was disappointed to say the least. The police detective has attended almost all of the Pride Events in the various places she has lived in. She was the most disappointed that Alex would be experiencing her first pride in such a different way. Going to a pride parade is a right of passage for many queer people. Alex had embraced who she was wholeheartedly since coming out almost a year ago. Maggie had wanted her girlfriend to have the whole Pride experience that she had. 

Alex was disappointed as well that due to the virus Pride would have to be celebrated in a different way than she expected. Alex was nervous at first not knowing what to expect until Maggie qualmed her fears. Now they would celebrate Pride in their own way. 

It was supposed to be the 50th Anniversary of the Stonewall Riots, a very significant event that would put into motion the modern day fight for LGBTQIA equality. So Alex and her scientific mind did research into the before and after history of the movement to be a better member of the community. The couple decided that they would make a sizable donation to a local group in the community that Maggie volunteers for that helps feed and clothe homeless lgbtq teenagers. Second they would take part in a couple of virtual events that were being held around the country. They also decided they would order take out, drink and sit in front of the television and watch their favorite queer themed television shows and films. 

Pride Morning finds the couple in bed. Both are clothed in their sleep shorts and tshirts, it had been too hot to sleep in anything else. They had even refrained from having sex. 

Maggie was the first to wake, she looked over at her girlfriend who was peacefully sleeping but the detective couldn’t resist placing soft kisses on the agents forehead and nose. Alex started to stir as she felt light kisses to her face. 

“Good Morning baby” Alex lets out as Maggie looks into her love’s eyes.

“Morning sleepyhead!” Is Maggie’s response as her hand begins to crawls under the redheads t-shirt 

“What are you doing babe?” Alex responds with a smile that could light up the world. 

Maggie felt Alex’s breast’s through the shirt as she continued to look at her with reverence.

“What does it look like I’m doing, sweetie?” The detective asked with a smirk on her face.

“Um yeah you’re trying to get some” Alex retorted.

“Maybe I am Danvers” Maggie softly responded pausing to make sure Alex consents. 

“Continue then” Alex gives Maggie permission to continue her ministrations. Maggie knew Alex’s body well by this point in their relationship. 

Maggie helps Alex to her back in order to straddle her gently. Alex pulls Maggie’s own shirt over her head to take in her girlfriend's naked chest. It always takes each other’s breath away looking at one another. 

Maggie is kissing Alex’s neck as she removes the material that is in the way of the agent's chest. The couple is now pressed chest to chest. Little moans are shared between them.

“I love being with you like this Maggie”

“I’m glad you chose to be with me like this Alex” 

“I’ve wanted you since the moment we met”

“Me too babe” 

They continue to touch and undress one another until there is nothing between them. 

Laying on top of one another with the glow of the rising sun bathing the room Maggie whispers.

“Open your legs for me babe” Alex does as she is asked and Maggie enters her love with two fingers.

Alex starts to hold on to Maggie as she starts to thrust a bit faster into the wetness surrounding her fingers. Alex must have been aroused already because she was wetter than what Maggie thought.

“Ah yeah that feels so good Maggie. I love the way your fingers feel inside me.” 

“Mm yes yeah Alex!” Alex enters Maggie with her fingers because she knows that just after she goes over the edge her detective girlfriend will too.

They continue the slow grind of their bodies against one another. The room smells like sex and traces of lavender and vanilla body wash from their shower last night. Maggie remembers how which seems so long ago that Alex was worried she’d not be any good at this due to her past experiences with men. Maggie was able to allay the agents fears and didn’t laugh when Alex told her she researched how woman have sex with one another. Maggie thought it was adorkable. 

“So close babe.” Alex moans as her orgasm approach only needing a word or a touch to get her over the edge.

Maggie rubs Alex’s clit with her thumb just like her girlfriend likes then whispers into her lovers ear 

“Come babe right on my fingers”

That’s all it takes for Alex to go over the edge as she comes all over Maggie’s fingers. The detective licks her fingers, she loves the way Alex tastes. 

“I love the way you taste baby” Maggie informs Alex as Alex is continuing to bring her to the edge. Alex can still get shy about that but knows Maggie wouldn’t say it if she didn’t mean it. 

Moments later Maggie is crying out from her orgasm. Alex is so happy she can make her girlfriend cry out like that, with her name on Maggie’s lips.

As they bask in the afterglow they silently reflect on what Pride means to them. Remembering the history of Pride and how things are changing but have a lot left to go.

Alex is pushing back a lock of Maggies’s hair 

“Happy Pride My Love”

In return with her dimpled smile Maggie says 

“Happy Pride Alex”

What a way to start Pride.


End file.
